bestiapediafandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Lycan
The Lycans are wolf shapeshifting, the strongest of the werebeasts, their enormous physical strength, their speed, their opposition, their intelligence. The wolves can be separated in 3 main classes by simple werewolves with stronger lycans and noble lycans. Transformation *The first known change in the full moon will bite a Zeta Werewolf then if after three days the wound does not get infected through the next full moon, the first transitions can be very painful, it can take up to hours for the transformation as the bones and skin stretch is settled, Man loses his own consciousness and the wolf part dominates. * The second is when a Beta or higher lycan passes his blood. (It may also happen that the person who has been transformed dies) Type * Werewolf:The shape of the werewolves is Lupos form with fullmoon, which gives a simple wolf's adotity, Body length 1.0-2 m, with a height of 40-160 cm. * Lycan:The difference between them is that Lycans are born wolves who can at any time be able to take on the wolf's shape. * Noble Lycan:The nobles are able to take the form of a beast, which is far more powerful but less difficult to control. Anatomy 'Appearance' The Lupos form is a simple wolf form with four legs, which is 80-120 cm in length and 30-50 cm high on average. Their claws, fangs and senses are no different to the average wolf, but they have higher rank and are stronger they will grow bigger 180-220 cm long and tall. The beast is a wolf-man hybrid of two legs, Their faces are half stretched over the wolf, their ears are long and sharp, the main muscle of the chest is the thighs in the biceps and the tail, and the muscles of the forearm and legs are slimmer than the muscles (muscles are still stronger than the human head Muscles) their hands are almost as long as their feet can be able to run four toes. giving all wolf attributes: strength, speed, durabiity, reflex, regeneration. Blood:The Red blood cells in the blood of lycans are given 5.4 million gallons per second for 9 to 10 days with an average life bcb1.png|blood cell 0 bcb3.2.png bcb3.png|blood cell trans 2 blood cell hybrid.png expectancy of 360 days, blood types A, B, AB, 0 are transformed into red cells in the cell and transmutation occurs Blood cell will be purple and surrounded by red blood plasma. The white blood cells on average, there are 8,000-13,000, the lycans have the same white blood cells as the humans in the colon, so that large cellular cells are more aggressive, initially basophils are much more powerful than other cells to fight allergies over the ages. Muscle Muscle 01.png|Muscle 01 Muscle 02.png|muscle 02 Muscle 03.png|muscle 03 Ability *'Enhanced strength:'The physical strength of the lycans is varying in rank, the strength of a now transformed wolf is 80% larger than a simple man, while a noble strength is up to 400% and a king's strength can reach 1500%. Their big physical force is due to their strong lungs 3x more oxygen is delivered into the cells, their red and white taste fibers are much thicker and more complex than humans, they can load a lot more on their muscles as they are constantly consuming so more damages will become stronger they will Does not greatly diminish their ability to move. *'Enhanced speed':With the aid of biocatalysts, the red muscles in the leg can reach up to 240 km / h or white muscles up to 33 m / s. *'Enhanced sense':Smelling better than any other animal on earth smelling cells have much more clamps than multiple molecules capable of processing and getting into the brain, Their hearing is able to absorb and process frequencies that are much larger in size than those that hear the bones of the hearing through the brain to hear the brains from five parts, There are six types of color sensing receptor cells on the lycan, these pins. Different wavelengths stimulate them differently and differently (L the red color is S the blue is M the yellow the V a green is H the orange color and the A is the purple color) Basic sense of touch: pressure, touch, vibration, pain, temperature, etheric, etheric perception sensing the of aura and life in other living beings. (No physical contact required) *'Enhanced regeneration':Because of its tremendous vitality, the wound's nourishment and ability is the best in the world, it can handle any wound perfectly without scrubs, regeneration is automatic but it can be started manually by focusing on life's energy which speeds up cell formation this is often unpleasant and painful since at that time the wound hours Minutes of the body are worn out by the size of the wound, they can not reproduce whole parts of the body such as arm, leg, but the repositioning of the cut off parts of the bone and tissue. *'Enhanced claws':The claws are much stronger than an average wolf that can knock on 5 to 10 centimeters of noble claws calcium and iron atoms that are sharper and stronger than the blade. Kategória:Werewolf Kategória:Lycan Kategória:Farkasember Kategória:Vérfarkas Kategória:Wolf Kategória:Wolves Kategória:Beast Kategória:Werebeast Kategória:Bestiapedia Kategória:Ashelon Kategória:Regeneration Kategória:Claws Kategória:Super natural Kategória:Shapshifting Kategória:Wolf shifter